


【天帝x敖广】江雨霏霏（番外）

by skuieui



Category: All - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 20:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skuieui/pseuds/skuieui





	【天帝x敖广】江雨霏霏（番外）

是谁先吻了谁已不重要，他们抱在一起，昊天手一挥便设下结界，结界中的幻象是他们最初相爱的那座宅邸，连陈设都与先前无二。那便是他一生最深的怀念，想起往事后他总在心中描摹初见的场景，铭刻在心头。  
他吻着敖广的眉心，鼻梁，敖广由着他亲吻，可到底千年没碰过情欲，终不免有些害羞。昊天一笑，那便喝些酒助兴吧。他手一挥，一手摩挲着敖广嘴唇，一手握着一盏透明的酒樽，里头盛着深红的酒液。他饮了一口便吻上敖广的唇，将口中的酒尽数渡给他，唇齿相接间，有酒液不住流淌下来，顺着敖广的脖颈，锁骨，流过胸前，红色衬得敖广愈发肌肤白皙。昊天便顺着这酒痕一路舔吮下去，直到啃咬起淡色的乳尖，只见肉粒充血起来，吮吸揉捏间敖广愈发难耐，龙性本淫，他又禁欲千年，后穴已湿得透透，愈发觉得身体饥渴不已，却不肯开口讨饶，床上他是一贯不肯让昊天称心如意的。看着敖广肿胀的乳尖，昊天带着几许调侃问道，你生完敖丙，也是这样给他喂奶的？  
敖广倒也坦然，卵生喂什么奶，你可别想得太多。他玉茎半硬，又被昊天剥了上衣，全身只有一点儿衣物遮住腿间那块。见昊天还几乎未脱，便主动摸过去，隔着衣物挑逗昊的那东西。昊天笑起来，我可没见过你生孩子，不如你再给敖丙生个弟妹，我就不必随便想了。  
敖广倒不接茬，在他的抚摸下昊天也有了反应，可到底还只能归属于礼貌性硬一下。对上昊天的视线，敖广心知他想做什么，从散落的衣物里抽了一条丝带将头发松松扎起，只余耳边一缕碎发。龙族本就是极擅长诱惑人，自然知道怎样才能更让人心旌摇曳，他披着昊天的外袍，黑色衬得敖广肤白如雪，下摆松松搭在胯上，露出两条玉白长腿，金线密织的纹样随着敖广的动作流光溢彩，生动而鲜活。他张口含住昊天的东西，神早已绝了五谷，自然不会再有什么异味，敖广轻易便含住了，吞吐之间还用手撩拨着昊天的囊袋，抬起眼睛看着他，那双湛蓝的眼睛里是久违的活气，就如初见时那般，只没了青年的潇洒轻狂。敖广不时将那缕长发别到耳后，从昊天的角度能看到精致的锁骨与胸前的挺立。昊天忘情地凝视着他，高高在上的天帝也沉溺于情爱，而敖广只觉口中的东西又胀大了不少，他有些吞不下，抬眼望向昊天，而对方竟也示意他停下。  
昊天抱起他，手探进敖广衣物下摆，摸到早已硬起来的玉茎，敖广喘息着，将头埋在他肩膀，轻轻地舔他耳垂，这撩拨昊天自然地接受了，在铃口刮弄几下，敖广便颤着身子射了出来。当然，昊天也不忘拨弄那饱满的双丸，敖广配合地张开双腿，昊天便继续向下探着。  
他记得，龙族的会阴处不同于常人，还多了一个小穴用于分娩，未曾生产的龙，穴口有一层薄膜覆住，那时候敖广这穴口极为隐蔽，他也从未放在心上。而现在，敖广生下了敖丙，小穴便微微向外张开，露出里头嫩粉的肉，昊天来了兴致，手指正要往里头探，却被刚刚还瘫着喘息的人以不符合此时状态的眼疾手快拦住，敖广红着脸摇了摇头，不可。  
若是被昊天用手指弄到了潮吹，他这张老脸是要还是不要。  
见他执意不肯，昊天也没有再逼他的意思，来日方长，这才刚开始，不必逼得太急，敖广吃软不吃硬，若真逼得急了，穿起衣服走人也不是没有可能。  
昊天便在后穴逡巡，果然已十分湿润，手指滑进去几乎不费什么力，内壁柔柔地吸附上来，包裹着他，敖广喘息着，而没有出声，这又是敖广的习惯，他不喜欢叫，除非实在忍不住才哼上几声，昊天晓得，敖广外貌风流潇洒，骨子里还是那样拘谨文雅，他的手指在里头摸索着却不得要领，昊天又想着了一出，他带着敖广的手指在后穴慢慢扩张，竟摸到一处微微的突起，他轻轻摩挲着那处，便见敖广身体颤抖，大张着腿，难以抑制地啊了几声。昊天凑到敖广耳畔，压低了声音道，自己抚慰自己，可还舒适？若是我以后你不在你身边，你可要记好这感觉。  
敖广嗤了一声，我还不至沦落到……啊！他话音未落，便被昊天坏心眼地逼出了声。敖广，我记得你大我几百岁？突然说起不相干的事，敖广有些诧异，是二百岁。  
这就是了，我记得小时候在父帝的宴会上我见过你，那时候我不慎将自己的蟠桃弄坏，嘴又馋，便抢你的。昊天将敖广抱到腿上，敖广披着的外袍已近滑落，可他并不想脱去，半遮半掩带来的幻想与美是赤裸无法比拟的。  
殿下还记得这件事呢。想起来，敖广也露出了笑意，昊天伸手去解他束发的带子，那时候你便很对我很好，分了我一半，父帝难得见我能和别人处得好，便为我们定下了婚约。  
自然，那时你小，照顾你理所应当。敖广长发散落，便也解去昊天的发冠，才看到他的乌发中已藏了几缕白，这千年，他们都煎熬痛苦，使得青丝终成雪。  
现下，你也是年长的。昊天得逞地笑，敖广才晓得自己落入了圈套，敖广，千年不曾与人做爱，我早已生疏了，倒要劳烦你再照顾我一回。  
敖广看透他那点心思，笑了笑，有何不可呢？他推倒昊天，一撩长袍的下摆便翻身骑了上去，扶着昊天的东西缓缓往下坐，总归扩张没有白费，头部挤进去时虽有些疼痛，可很快，快感代替了疼痛，他又硬了起来，只还没有完全吞下去，昊天也不催促，毕竟许久未经人事的穴口，一时难以接纳，于是他扶着敖广的腰，助他缓缓向下坐。敖广的臀部浑圆挺翘，昊天自然忍不住揉捏，敖广睨了他一眼，到底没说什么，只是上上下下自己动起来，这深度与速度全由他自己掌控，敖广便按着熟悉的九浅一深不紧不慢地享受着快感，自然腿是有些发软的，可他毕竟是征战沙场的龙族，体力无疑不成问题，只要昊天不作乱。  
但昊天也不是什么老实人，随手一挥便捆住了敖广欲射的性器，敖广，你舒服了，我可还没有，这下上下颠倒，他被压在昊天身下翻来覆去地操，操开了身子，不住地喘息着，时不时难耐地叫上几声，想射的快意与无法射精的苦恼让敖广皱起了眉，只得挺着身子迎合。  
昊天射在他体内时，敖广终于也得了释放，他疲累地靠在床边喘息着，还不忘嘴上讨个便宜，昊天，你憋得可有些久。昊天摸着他的脸颊，不甘示弱地回道，你何尝不是一样如此狼狈。


End file.
